


Snuggle buddies.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one word prompt: Blankets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggle buddies.

"I'm cold." Chris whispered softly in the darkness, nuzzling closer to Brandon.  
"We live in Texas, its not cold." Brandon whispers harshly back. He's tired, the day has been long and he just wants to sleep.  
"Its winter." Chris replies. "Can't you get me another blanket?" Chris asks. Brandon scoffs, shoving Chris gently.  
"Get it yourself." He replies.  
"But its cold." Chris counters, shivering for dramatic effect. Brandon sighs, rolling onto his back and away from Chris. "Hey!" Chris cries as he chases Brandon's fleeting warmth, entangling his legs with Brandon's and squeezing his boyfriend's body to try and steal all of his heat.  
"How am I supposed to grab you a blanket if you're holding onto me like this?" Brandon laughs, though he wasn't going to in the first place.  
"Oh, you're right." Chris replies, obviously a little shocked by it. Brandon stifles a chuckle, Chris is just as tired as he is.

  
"Let's go to together." Chris concludes, smiling in the darkness at his genius plan.  
"What?" Brandon asks, frowning and turning to look at Chris despite not being able to see him.  
"Well, I figured that if we go together... Like wrapped up in this blanket to keep warm then it'll be okay." Chris says, talking slowly as though he's finalizing his ideas.  
"How does that make any sense?" Brandon asks, his voice raising as he becomes more and more perplexed.  
"Well. We'll be warm and if we fall it'll be padded." Chris explains, as though it was obvious.  
"Well in that case, that's a brilliant idea we should totally do it!" Brandon says sarcastically.  
"Really?" Chris questions, extremely hopeful.  
"No! If you want a blanket, get it yourself." Brandon exclaims, shaking his head.  
"But Brandon, I'm scared." Chris whimpers.  
"Are you kidding me?" Brandon asks no one in particular.

  
"This is never going to work." Brandon mutters as Chris wraps the blanket around him, rolling into it and laughing as they bump shoulders. They now have no use of their arms. Brandon's hang limply by his side while Chris holds the duvet around their shoulders.  
"Don't be a negative nelly, we'll be fine." Chris brushes Brandon aside. "Now walk." He orders, shuffling a little. Brandon starts a little bit late, the pair teetering a little as Chris fights to steady them. After a moment, they're okay again.  
"See? This is never going to work. Where did you leave the blanket anyway?" Brandon groans, tip toeing along with Chris to ensure they don't end up falling flat on their faces.  
"I left it on the couch, it won't take us a minute." Chris whispers, squealing as Brandon stops and stares blankly at him.  
"On the couch?" He asks.  
"Yeah." Chris replies, confused.  
"Downstairs?" Brandon inquires.  
"Oh." Chris mumbles.

  
"Okay, right foot. Left foot. Now lean." Chris commands, guiding them step by step down the stairs.  
"This is stupid. We're going to die." Brandon cries in grief. He's already writing his will in his mind.  
"Shut up, we'll be fine. Now keep going. Right foot, left foot." Chris continues. Brandon frowns as he realises something that'll make it easier for them.  
"How about we get out of the blanket?" He suggests, grumbling when Chris immediately shoots him down.  
"No, its cold. Now c'mon, keep moving we're almost there." Chris insists, urging Brandon along. Brandon only relaxes when they've reached the downstairs hall, his feet curling around the soft carpet. "See? That wasn't that hard, was it?" Chris asks smugly. Brandon rolls his eyes.  
"Shut up, let's just go and get your stupid blanket." Brandon mumbles, wishing he was wrapped up in his warm bed.

  
Brandon cheers when they reach their living room spotting the couch and slipping his hands from underneath their duvet to take it.  
"All right!" Chris exclaims, positively beaming. "Now to go back upstairs!" He says excitedly and Brandon's eyes widen. He'd forgot they'd have to do it again. Suddenly the couch looks like a paradise.  
"How about we just sleep down here, save all of the trouble?" He suggests and Chris frowns.  
"But-" He starts to protest but Brandon shushes him, waddling close to the sofa and pulling Chris down with him. Chris lands awkwardly on his chest, blinking rapidly as Brandon's face is merely a breath away from his.  
"See? We're closer and therefore warmer." Brandon explains as he frees his arms and drapes the blanket over Chris' back.  
"I suppose." Chris agrees, wriggling to get comfortable. Brandon sighs happily. He kisses Chris' forehead as he shuffles down. Brandon wraps his arms around his boyfriend's back, suddenly praising Chris' wonderful idea.


End file.
